Problem: $\dfrac{9}{3} + \dfrac{6}{2} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{9 \times 2}{3 \times 2}} + {\dfrac{6 \times 3}{2 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{18}{6}} + {\dfrac{18}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{18} + {18}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{36}{6}$